conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengei
Tengei Metropolitan City (天京府; Tengei-fu) is the fourth largest metropolitan area in Surea, and by city limits, the fourth largest city with over 11.8 million people. Administratively it is one of the six municipalities that have prefectural-level status, reporting directly to the central government. The city is the capital and principal city of Shinkata Prefecture, although it is not legally part of the prefecture. The city is located in north-eastern side of Honpura about 20km inside from seacoast. The Tengei basin, where the city lies, is the middle part and rare plain of that region. It made the city the region's center of politics, economy, and culture. The city also was the home of the regimes in the period of Surea's rapid economic growth (1960-90's). Today, the city becomes one of the major cities of Surea and is making efforts to be the center of the fashion and high-tech industries. Politics Two local governments located in the city, the Tengei City Hall in Kimizui and Shinkata Prefectural Office in Katsusato. The prefectural office will be relocated to Shinkata City in its proper prefecture, Shinkata. The mayor and heads of city's nine wards and county are diretly elected by the citizens every four years. The city council has forty members from thirty nine electoral districts and towns in the city and one proportional representation. They are also directly elected every four years. Tengei is the home to many Presidents of the Republic of Surea. As the capital of the Surean conservatives, the city has strong political power. Administrative division {main|Wards of Tengei} Tengei is divided into 6 wards (區, Chi) and 3 county (邑, Yu). * Kimizui (清水區) * Katsusato (夏焼區) * Huezaga (嗣永區) * Ryongmu (鈴木區) * Zaruda (熊井區) * Sakong (小港區) * Hatsuzaga (末永邑) * Shinda (新井邑) * Shinnaga (新田邑) Economy Tengei is the city of the manufacturing industry. Major industries include petrochemical industries, textiles, car manufacturing, mechanical industries, and metalworking. The quality of the apples grown around the city is renowned around Surea. Many companies such as Tengei Bank, Matsushita corp., and TGTec are headquartered in this city, and Tenraku and Aurora Industries were born here. Numerous factories are located in the industrial complexes being to the west and south side of the city, including the Ryongmu Industrial Complex, West Tengei Industrial Complex, Zaruda Industrial Complex, and so on. Tengei Metropolitan city also has deposits of about 0.7 billion tonnes of petroleum, with Hatsuzaga County containing important oilfields. Salt production is also important, with Shinda being one of Surea's most important salt production areas. Deposits of manganese and boron under Tengei were the first to be found in Surea. Fashion industry Beginning in the late 1980s, the city is actively making efforts to promote fashion industry based on its textile and clothing manufacturing industries under the 'Tengei:New Fashion City'. The city opens many exhibitions related to the fashion and textile industries annually. A large new town specialized in the textile-fashion industries is under construction in Shinnaga county. The town, officially named Shinchu (新潮), takes aim at the fashion hub of East Asia. Textile complexes, textile-fashion institutions, an international school, fashion malls as well as residential areas plan to be developed in the district. See also * Metropolitan Cities of Surea Category:Republic of Surea